The Girl of the Blood
by fanfictionwierdo
Summary: Jamie is in her room when all of the sudden a strange boy jumps on the roof by her window. She lets him in, and as they get to know each other, a terrifying event happens to them. Will they survive? I did not write this details inside.From zeldaguide


**To repeat, I DID NOT WRITE THIS. I merely want to share this with the Legend of Zelda fanfiction community because I think this is a well written fanfic. I did nothing to alter it; no grammatical or spelling corrections were made. I do not own Legend of Zelda, or this fanfic. iMdisturbD669 (occording to his/her pen name as of then) wrote this. I just published it.  
**

Thunder rang out through the thick, windy air and the rain poured down on the rooftop like needles. Lightning flashed, and Jamie's eyes opened instantly. She lay still in her bed; it was dark in the middle of the night. She sat up and pulled her long, golden hair behind her ears. Peering around her, she found nothing wrong or out of place, so she laid back down.

Again lightning flashed and thunder boomed. Jamie bolted up and looked out her window. She had heard something out of the ordinary; something was wrong out there, and it wasn't just the storm. Jamie had oddly keen senses for a human, and her ears would pick up very slight sounds. But the sound she had heard wasn't slight. Jamie squinted out her window, trying to see. It was so rainy she could barely tell where the air separated from the trees.

"I wonder what that was," Jamie said to herself. Talking to herself, (as she often did), she continued, "Could that have been…a gunshot?" That's what it had sounded like. "No," she answered herself, "It was loud from afar, but it couldn't have been a gunshot! Who would be out here in the middle of the night, let alone in the middle of a huge storm?" Jamie took a deep breath. Closing her dark eyes, she crawled back into to bed and tried to forget the thoughts she had collected. She was just…hearing things, right? _Oh well, _she thought to herself. _It was nothing._ Though as hard as she tried to get rid of the sound that scared her so, she couldn't forget. She couldn't fall asleep, either. Her cheeks were flustered rosy and her eyes were open, just staring at the wall. She clutched her stuffed dog, Mud Boi, tightly against her chest. She only used Mud Boi in special situations. "Well, I guess I----"

She was interrupted by a very loud, booming noise that sounded like it came from just outside her window. She jumped out of her bed and darted to the window, pushing Mud Boi and her blankets off of her and onto the floor in her hurry. Gluing her face against the cold window, her eyes searched for the place the noise came from. At first she saw nothing, but she was persistent in finding the whereabouts of this strange noise. Then she saw it. Smoke, like the kind that steams of the end of guns when they are fired, was rising up and being carried away in the strong wind. Jamie's eyes opened wider and she leaned harder against the window. More gunfire sounded, and Jamie could hear yelling and the stomping of feet on the wet ground. Then through the blurry mist and hard, pouring rain, Jamie could see the image of soldiers in the distance! There were only a few of them, but they looked like they were after someone.

"What the hell?" Jamie asked aloud. Then all the sudden, Jamie saw a boy jump on top of her roof! The boy had jumped so smoothly and quickly it was as if he had just appeared there from nowhere! But her window looked out onto the roof, it was right next to her window, and so was the boy. Jamie gasped in surprise. The boy had un-kept, ragged yellow hair, and he was very tall. The boy was breathing very hard, and he was bleeding badly. Jamie's eyes were open so wide it was like she was stunned. Then another gunshot was fired and the boy jumped, startled. He turned and saw Jamie in the window. Both Jamie and boy froze. For a minute, they just stared at each other, bewildered. Then when yet another shot burst through the air, the boy quickly crawled over to Jamie's window and put his hands against it. Jamie looked at his dirty, bloody face and realized the boy was crying. Her mouth opened slightly, and another shot was fired. Of course none of them were hitting the boy; the soldiers couldn't find him. The shots were probably being fired to scare him out of his hiding place. And when another shot was fired through the dark, rainy air, the boy started mouthing words and slamming his hands against the window, more tears running down his face. Jamie quickly unlocked the window and pushed it open, letting the boy fall into her room. She quickly shut the window, locked it, and turned around to see the strange boy rubbing his head.

"Heh, sorry," Jamie said smally. She was scared out of her frickin' mind! Who was this boy? What was he doing here? Why did Jamie even let him in her room? Jamie asked herself these questions, but stayed silent. The boy looked up at her, still breathing hard. Blood was running down the side of his head, and his clothes were covered with dirt. He was wearing a ragged, white T-shirt, and the torn, light blue jeans that covered the tops of his brown boots were held up by an old looking, brown belt. His breathing started to return to normal.

He stuttered, "S-sorry. I…" The boy stopped. He looked down at his boots. The boy looked about sixteen; that was only two years older than Jamie. Jamie's mouth still hung open. Then the boy continued, "Are…are they gone?"

"The guns have stopped firing," Jamie answered curiously.

The boy let out a huge sigh of relief. He looked up at Jamie and she asked, "Who are you?" The boy looked away again. Jamie said, "Um, if you'd rather not tell me…that's fine, I guess." The boy breathed in, then out. "You're not a m-murderer, are you?"

The boy almost laughed. Almost. Then he looked up at her and quickly said, "No. D-don't worry, I wont hurt you. I just…just needed a place to hide from those soldiers."

"Why were they following you?" Jamie asked, glancing back out the window.

The boy stated, "I…I don't know."

Jamie was very confused. This felt very awkward. Both of them were silent; the only sound that could be heard was the rain pouring down on the roof and the thunder gradually booming quieter. Jamie broke the silence. "You're bleeding."

"I know," the boy said, not even looking up.

Jamie felt so stupid. "Um, I could clean that for you," she offered. He looked up. "I'll be right back," Jamie said. "Uh, just stay right there!" Jamie went into her bathroom. Then she came out and said, "Maybe you should come in here." She gestured for him to follow her in. He stood up very tall, and slowly walked over to Jamie.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! It's okay, I mean, you don't want to keep bleeding, do you?" Jamie said. The boy covered his eyes as Jamie turned on the lights. They were so bright he could barley see! Jamie's eyes adjusted quicker, and she leaned over to grab a washcloth. Running it under warm water, she looked at the boy through the mirror. "Maybe you should sit, you're kinda too tall for me to reach," she told him, pointing to the bathtub's edge. The tall, yellow-haired boy sat down and watched Jamie get out bandage wrapping, too.

"Is it that bad?" the boy asked her.

Jamie looked at him. "Huh? Oh, your cut! Well, it's bleeding pretty badly; I better put something on it to make it stop." She walked over and stood next to him. Taking the washcloth, she looked for the cut on the side of his head and found it under his hair. It was not just a cut. It was a bloody gash. "Ooh, man," Jamie said rubbing the soapy washcloth on it. "That's horrible." She looked down at the boy, who was blushing slightly, and frowning. He didn't look at her, but looked down at the ground and winced.

"Keep your head up," Jamie said, removing the cloth, "Or I can't see your wound."

"Sorry," he said, wincing again at the cloth's touch.

Jamie gave the washcloth a sick look. It was covered in blood and dirt. "Just a sec', I'll wash this off," she told the boy. She ran it under cold water. "My name's Jamie, if you were wondering." She looked down and blushed. She came back to the boy and washed off the rest of the blood. As she wrapped the bandage around the boy's head, they spoke with each other.

"You would-ow- tell me your name, even though I didn't tell you mine?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah…It's weird, being around someone who doesn't know anything about me."

"Do you have parents?" the boy asked.

"Yeah, of course I do! They're sleeping downstairs."

"Didn't they hear us, er, me? And the loud gunshots?"

Jamie laughed, "Well, they're pretty sound sleepers, and they probably thought the loud sounds were just thunder, if they did hear them."

"Oh, yeah…"

"Unfortunately, I do have parents that are awake sometimes," Jamie kidded.

"You think it's unfortunate you have parents?" the boy asked, sounding a bit offended and quite a bit surprised.

"Uh, I don't really think it's bad, not all the time," Jamie corrected, feeling dumb. "Why?"

"I never had parents," the boy said quietly.

Jamie stopped. _No parents? _She looked down at his face again, and he looked sad, and a little embarrassed. Quickly, she finished up the bandaging and tied the ends together. "Well, there we go! Maybe you should wash your face off." They both walked to the mirror. The boy blushed when he saw his whole face was covered in dirt.

"Yeah."

Jamie got him another washcloth and wetted it for him. "Uh, here. Just…come in my bedroom when you're done." Jamie left the strange boy alone to clean himself off. She let herself fall backwards onto her bed. _Oh please let him be straight,_ she thought to herself. But then she quickly sat up when the boy walked in. He was so…well, he looked much better. When his face was clean, Jamie could really tell how different and yet handsome he was. His clothes were still ripped and covered in dirt, but that was ok.

The boy smiled at her and held up the dirty washcloth. "Um, where do I put this?"

Jamie answered, "Oh, uh, just throw it over there on the floor." The boy walked over and dropped it on top of a pile of dirty clothes. Jamie was so embarrassed! But so was the boy. He tried to stifle a yawn, but he couldn't help it. He was extremely exhausted.

"You must be really tired, huh?" Jamie asked. The boy was shy about it, but he nodded. "Um, well, I can get you some blankets…and…you can sleep…"

"I can sleep on the floor."

"You sure?" Jamie asked, surprised. He must deserve more, depending on why those soldiers were after him. He had such a humble nature.

"Yes, it's not like I'm not used to it." He moved his toes around in his boots. Jamie got up and grabbed some blankets out of her closet. She handed them to the boy and looked up at him.

"You really sure it's all right if you sleep on the floor?" she made sure. The boy nodded. "I better set my alarm." Jamie walked over to set the time, and the boy watched her.

"Why do you need to set that?" he asked her.

"Um, well, my parents don't have any clue that you're here, and it wouldn't be good if they found you in here…" The boy blushed. Jamie crawled into her bed and pulled the blankets up to her neck while watching him pull a blanket over himself.

The boy fell asleep quickly. It had been long since he was in a comfortable, warm, safe place. Jamie tried to stay awake. She was scared and felt so awkward. What if those soldiers were after this boy because he was an assassin, or a robber, or… Jamie eventually fell asleep on these thoughts. The morning would be hectic.

The sun rose above the trees on the eastern horizon. Light crept in through Jamie's window. It was only 6:30 in the morning when the alarm went off. Jamie shot up and turned it off as fast as she could. She looked over and saw that the boy had woken up quickly at the beeping of the alarm too. Jamie laughed slightly.

"Uh, morning," she greeted him.

"'Morning," he returned.

Jamie immediately started to smooth her hair out; it was fraying out in all directions like it did every morning when she first woke up. She felt less embarrassed noticing that his hair was messed up too, but it didn't matter 'cause it only made him look cooler. The boy got on his knees and began folding the blankets.

"Oh, that's okay, I'll get them," Jamie said quickly.

"Are you sure? I can fold them for you."

"No, it's ok," Jamie restated. For one thing the boy was her "guest", she should be polite. And another thing: the boy was very strange, mysterious, and muscular (which made him hot), and who knows what he might do if he was frustrated? Jamie walked over and finished folding them. Every now and then she would glance up at the yellow-haired boy. He was probably feeling very awkward too. Jamie stood and carried the blankets too the closet, putting them away. Then she turned. She was just about to say something when someone knocked on her door.

"Jamie? Are you up?"

Jamie darted to the door and went out into the hallway, quickly shutting the door behind her. "Yeah?" she said quickly.

It was Jamie's mom, and she said, "I wanted to see if you were awake yet, because I'm going to the store and to meet my friends, so you'll be home alone for a little while."

"'Kay, thanks, Mom," Jamie said quickly.

Her mom went to open the door and said, "Is your room clean?"

Jamie pulled the door back shut quickly and said, "Uh, yeah."

"Ok, ok. You aren't hiding any boys in there, are you?" her mom joked.

"Heh heh, funny, Mom," Jamie said uneasily. She was starting to sweat.

"Alright, I'm leaving now. I'll see you in a bit."

"Ok, bye, Mom," Jamie persistently urged her mother to get going with the tone of her voice.

When Jamie heard the garage door shut, she went back into her bedroom. The boy was just standing, where Jamie had left him, watching her with a slightly amused expression. Jamie was totally flustered. "Um, well, are you still tired?" she asked.

"No. Not really."

"Ok." Jamie walked over and sat on her bed. She patted next to her as a gesture for the boy to come sit. He did. She didn't look at him, but she said, "My mom and my dad aren't here, and neither are my brothers and sister. The soldiers who were after you might be gone, now. I… We can't keep you here forever. I mean, in hiding, you know?"

The boy nodded. "I understand. I'll be alright. Thank-you, for what you've done----"

"I didn't mean you have to leave. Um, unless you have to get back home."

The boy looked down. "No. I don't…have to get home." He looked at her. "You want me…to stay with you?"

Jamie couldn't hide an embarrassed smile. "Well, if you have no where to stay, it'd be ok if you stay here. It's not like my parents will ever find you and kick you out or anything."

"Would they…if they found me?" the boy asked.

"Er, I'm not so sure. I'm sorry. You know what, I'll get dressed and we can go outside."

"We can?"

"Well, only of you want…if they're gone. I can check."

"Yeah. Okay."

Jamie grabbed her clothes and went into her bathroom. "I'll be just a sec."

They walked out onto the soggy grass. It was muddy from the night before, but it didn't matter much to either one of them. The sun was still orange, and the morning butterflies had just come out of their hiding spots. The birds were singing their spring songs, and all seemed right with the world. Or at least with Jamie's backyard.

"Nope. No soldiers out here," Jamie said, giving the boy a big smile.

"Thank- goodness."

"Do you want to go out to the park?" Jamie asked him, pointing at a small park that was across a large field behind her fence.

"Um, I guess so."

"Only if you want to," Jamie said, looking up at the tall boy.

"Yeah. Let's go."

They trudged through the soggy field, staying silent the whole way. They crossed the bridge over the creek to get to the park. Jamie sat down in a swing, and the boy sat down next to her. "So what do you do?" she asked him.

"What do I do?" he questioned, apparently not understanding the question.

"Yeah. Do you have a job, where do you go to school, what do you do for fun all day?"

"Um…I don't go to school," he said slowly.

"Did you graduate?" she asked, a little disappointed. If he had already graduated, he must be, like, eighteen.

"No," (Jamie was filled with relief), "I…never went."

"Oh, why?" Jamie asked, startled.

The boy was not comfortable answering this question, and Jamie started to realize that. She swung her feet back and forth as she asked, "Then do you have a job?"

The strange boy got even stranger when he looked down at his feet and closed his eyes. Jamie's fears started to creep back. She quickly changed the subject. "So, do you like video games?"

"Video games?"

"Oh, come on! Don't tell me you've never heard of video games! You don't play?" Jamie exclaimed, smiling with laughter and a sincere unbelief.

"Um, no. What are they?" the boy asked shyly.

"They're the most fun things ever!"

"Really? How do you play?"

"I'll show you. My mom should be gone until late this afternoon. We can play."

The boy smiled. "They sound great."

"Yeah." Jamie laughed. "The best one ever created is called the Legend of Zelda."

The boy seemed to freeze for a moment. "Legend…of…Zelda?"

"Yes, it's about a… You know what?"

"What?" he asked, still a little confused.

"You look just like the main character." Jamie's brow was furrowed. How strange. He really did look like the main character.

"Really?" the boy sounded oddly worried. He had heard that name "Zelda" somewhere before. But he didn't say anything.

"Yeah. Actually, we can play that game if you want. It's the best! It's my all-time favorite game. You'll see."

The boy nodded. A breeze started to blow; it streamed through Jamie's golden hair. All the sudden, the world had gotten quiet. Very quiet. Jamie looked over at the swing's pole and saw a bullet mark in its side. Her eyes opened wide and she quickly looked over the boy. He was staring straight out in mid space, seemingly at nothing. He was frowning. A dark, weird aura was surrounding the two, and the air had a hint of purple coloring to it. The wind grew stronger.

"Maybe we should go now," Jamie said slowly, standing.

"Yeah. Let's go."

They walked quickly to the bridge, the boy walking unusually close to Jamie. As they reached the bridge, Jamie's keen ears picked up something strange. The boy had heard it too. Then all the sudden, the bridge fell beneath Jamie. Thankfully, the boy had grabbed her hand and saved her from falling too.

"Hurry," he said solemnly. He jumped across the large creek with almost no effort. "Can you make it?" he asked her loudly as the wind started to pick up.

"Y-yeah, I think so!"

"Hurry!"

Jamie took a step back, and faltered because of the strong wind, but she ran and took a leap. Her long legs both landed on the opposite side of the creek. The boy took her hand and looked her in the eyes.

"We have to hurry."

"But why----"

The boy started running, pulling her behind him. It was so hard to keep up; he could run so fast! The wind was making unusual sounds; it sort of sounded like a deep laughter was echoing through it. Jamie's long, golden hair was flowing in all directions and the boy's was too. Then Jamie heard a loud noise, like metal scraping metal, and she covered her ears. She felt herself fall to the ground and she yelled. She could barely hear her own yell, the wind was so strong. Then she heard a soft whisper. At first she didn't dare open her eyes, but then she did.

A big and tall, black armored soldier was standing in front of Jamie and the boy. Purplish-black smoke surrounded him and that dark aura covered him. Jamie and the boy were in the aura too. Jamie's mouth hung open and her eyes were opened wide. Then she heard that deep voice again. It spoke to her in a strange way; she could barely make out the words. It said to her, "That not is what this one's here for, you pitiful fool. May you be damned, as I am! Come and be mine to use!"

Jamie was breathing hard and tears started to swell in her eyes. What did this demon-like voice mean?

"Leave her alone, Anroxx!" the boy yelled at the big, black soldier.

"Why, I get her."

"No!" the boy screamed angrily.

"Give yourself to me then, boy," the soldier said.

"What use am I to you?"

"You know, very well. The goddesses have given you many visions, do you not remember?"

The boy stopped. "No. Leave us alone! I will not let you harm her!"

"Fine, then. Fight, we shall. I have brought my weapon from the past, a sword if you will, to fight for this special occasion."

"Why not use your gun? It'd be easier!" the boy criticized loudly.

"Killing you would be no interest to me, then."

"To get to her you'll have to burn my very spirit, and I won't let you do that!"

"Very well." The soldier drew his long, evil sword and swung it at the boy. But the boy was too fast, and he jumped out of the way. Then the boy sprinted over to the soldier and flipped over his head, narrowly being missed by the sword. Then the boy turned and jumped again, this time kicked the back of the evil soldier's helmet. The soldier grunted, "You can not fight me. So weak you are, without a sword."

"That's not true!" The boy ran so quickly the soldier couldn't aim a swing at him, and he jumped onto the soldier's shoulders, landing perfectly. The soldier tried to hit him off, but the boy held tight onto the soldier's helmet. Then the boy took a good hold of the soldier's helmet and twisted it as hard as he could. Jamie heard a scream of pain and covered her ears again. Then she saw the boy land beside her after jumping off the shoulders of the soldier.

He knelt down and lifted her up. "Your ears are sensitive to his sounds, aren't they?"

Jamie looked up at him. He ran over to a spot next to Jamie's gate and set her down. "You'll be safe here." Then he went back to fight the furious soldier.

"Damned, be you!" the soldier cried. The boy could see blood falling from under the soldier's helmet. He must've broken the soldier's nose. "I will kill you and----"

"You won't lay a finger on her," the boy said bravely. He darted up to the soldier and kicked him hard in the chest. He jumped back onto the grass and watched his sword appear from a bright light. "I knew you hid it somewhere in there, I watched you."

"Damn it! You'll pay for this you little----"

The soldier didn't have time to finish his sentence before the boy grabbed his sword and sliced at him. The soldier screamed out, and started to disappear in his own Purplish-black smoke. It cried, "This is not over, young fool! I will kill you, and receive my prize in doing so!" With the last of the words, all of him vanished, and the park was back to normal. The wind had returned to and innocent spring breeze, and the sounds of the birds came back to soften the now peaceful scene.

The boy ran over to Jamie and knelt down beside her. She sat up and shook her head. "What…what just…happened?" she said, looking into the boy's eyes.

"I owe you my life, he would've killed me that night if you hadn't helped me. I…thank-you."

The boy helped her up and she said, "Don't tell me the neighbors didn't hear or see that!"

"No, it's true. Only we could see that and hear it. We were part of his aura. He hid us from the rest of the world."

They started walking towards Jamie's house. "That was amazing! How'd you learn to fight like that?" Jamie asked him.

"Training."

Jamie looked down at the grass. "I don't know what to call you by."

The boy smiled softly.

**If you want to read this where it was originally published, go to /fanfictions. The title is the same as this one. Hope you like it! :)**


End file.
